


a helping hand

by thisissirius



Series: a different language [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <You could get a dog,> Vic signs, poking him in the chest.  <Dad was going to, remember?>Robert does. He ignores the pain that goes along with thinking about his father. <What’s a dog going to do?>robert accepts a helping hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for lorna :)))

Robert gets the email a year after he applies for the dog.

It’s mostly Aaron’s fault. They’re at the Scrapyard and there’s almost an accident. Aaron’s on the other side of the truck when a metal pipe slides off the bed, almost cracking Robert in the head. He catches sight of it in his periphery and manages to avoid getting hit, but he knows it scares Aaron.

Robert’s lived with his deafness for almost twenty years. He’s been in enough near misses, due mostly to his own vanity and stubbornness, that it doesn’t phase him. It’s been a long time since he’s had someone care about him so much and it’s been a readjustment to remember there’s someone else’s feelings to take into account now.

< _How did you manage in London?_ > Aaron asks one night, while they’re curled up on the sofa. Robert’s head is resting on Aaron’s shoulder, Aaron’s arm around his shoulder, and it has to be an awkward position to sign from, but Aaron’s picking it up quickly.

Robert doesn’t know what to do with the speed with which Aaron’s trying to learn Sign, his refusal to speak to Robert over signing. People around the village have learnt sign for him before, but Aaron wasn’t anything to him, didn’t have to, and Robert’s trying to come to terms with the fact that he’s worth something to someone so much that they would do that.

< _Had a job and a house._ > He shifts a little, leans up so his nose brushes Aaron’s chin. They’ve spoken about this before, and Robert’s told him about the short relationships he never managed to keep, but he knows what Aaron’s getting at. < _Not many people want to learn sign_. >

Aaron nudges Robert’s left hand, uses his right to spell out the letters. Robert’s lip twitches. It’s a new thing, one they’re stumbling through together. It doesn’t work more than it does, but he likes it. It’s something just for them. < _I l-e-a-r-n-e-d_. >

“You’re different.”

< _G-o-o-d?_ >

Robert laughs, presses a kiss to Aaron’s throat. “Definitely.”

Aaron lets him change the subject, something else Robert really doesn’t deserve but appreciates. He shifts until he can shuffle up Aaron’s body, until he can kiss him softly. Aaron’s eyes are hooded and he’s smiling, his hand cupping the back of Robert’s head.

“I love you,” Robert says, hoping he’s not shouting.

“I love you too,” Aaron says, his lips forming the words slowly.

Robert loves him. “Why did you ask?”

Aaron shifts until his hands are between them, so that he can sign. <I’m worried about you.>

< _I’m fine._ > Robert rests his hand on Aaron’s chest.

Aaron signs, his hands swift as he forms his words. < _What if something happens to you and I’m not-_ >

Robert wraps his hands around Aaron’s, stops him mid-sign. He leans in, presses their foreheads together. He signs against Aaron’s hand. < _W-h-a-t c-a-n I d-o?_ >

Aaron doesn’t answer, just shrugs, sighing softly as Robert presses another kiss to his lips.

Vic comes up with the suggestion.

They’re in the cafe grabbing a coffee before work. Adam and Aaron are at the Scrapyard and Vic offered to bring them lunch.

 _< Usual?_> Bob signs, clapping his hands at Robert’s nod. While he turns to get the drinks, Robert relays his conversation with Aaron to Vic. He’s not used to talking about things, but he’s trying to get better at it, and he’s always been able to count on Vic.

< _You could get a dog,_ > she signs, poking him in the chest. < _Dad was going to, remember?_ >

Robert does. He ignores the pain that goes along with thinking about his father. < _What’s a dog going to do?_ >

Bob taps Robert on the shoulder. He places their drinks on the counter and Robert pulls out his wallet.

One hand wrapped around her cup, Vic threads her free hand through Robert’s arm and squeezes until he looks at her. “Just think about it. Aaron wants reassurance, Robert.”

“I know,” Robert says. Vic takes pity on him, unthreading their arms so he can take his drink. Free to sign, Robert sighs, tries to figure out what he’s thinking. < _I don’t wear my hearing aid because I hate it. I don’t want to get a dog. There’s nothing wrong with me._ >

He looks at Vic, tries not to get irritated at her sympathetic expression. He doesn’t want that.

Vic pauses at the park, rests both drinks on the bench. < _There isn’t something wrong with you, no. But you are deaf._ >

Robert turns away, but Vic grabs his jacket, shakes it a little. When he looks back, he can see the determination on her face.

< _If you have an accident at the scrapyard because you can’t hear danger when it’s there, what do you think is going to happen to Aaron?_ >

Vic gets a bit enthusiastic with her signing sometimes, and if Robert’s not paying attention he misses some, but she obviously wants him to listen.

< _That is not fair._ >

< _Nothing else is getting through to you_ ,> Vic signs, looking sad. Robert doesn’t know why. < _I worry too, Robert. I want you to be safe and working at the scrapyard is dangerous._ >

Robert knows she wishes he hadn’t started, but he likes the work, and it gives him something to do. It helps that it’s with Aaron. It’s not enough to affect their relationship, and Aaron’s starting to realise he can send Robert out on pick-ups providing the person knows he’s deaf — and on the condition that he actually wears his hearing aid.

Robert uses the sign for Vic’s name, then pauses. Vic looks exactly like Aaron did the day before, sad and hurting, and Robert hates it. He doesn’t like to see them sad, doesn’t want them sad.

< _Alright_ ,> he signs eventually. < _I’ll do it._ >

A year later he has an email and a picture of his dog.

She’s a Cocker Spaniel, a mix of white and tan and something else. She’s called Laika, something Robert finds hilarious.

< _What?_ > Aaron asks, peering over his shoulder to see the dog.

< _L-a-i-k-a was the first dog in space._ > Robert sees Aaron roll his eyes, snorts because it’s not his fault Aaron discovered he was dating a nerd. Robert’s proud of it, thank you very much, and he appreciates that his dog fits him.

< _What colour is that?_ > Aaron asks.

< _Dunno_. > She’s beautiful, whatever colour it is. Robert’s more of a cat person than a dog person, but she’s trained, she’s taken the worry out of both Aaron and Vic, and Robert can’t deny that he’s looking forward to it a little bit. Maybe.

Robert drives, and Aaron’s one of the few people that doesn’t clench up when he does so. They make their way to the training centre, Aaron’s hand on Robert’s thigh, tapping out a rhythm to whatever he’s listening to on the radio. Robert can feel it, sometimes, through his hands, but Aaron’s taken to tapping it out.

When they arrive, Robert and Aaron are directed to wait while Laika’s brought out.

< _Thank you_ ,> Aaron signs, on hand on Robert’s arm. At Robert’s confused look, he pulls back. < _I know you didn’t want to._ >

< _No_ ,> Robert admits slowly. Then leans in, kisses Aaron quickly, knows that he’s not big on public affection outside of Emmerdale. < _It makes you happy, and I’m sure I’ll pretend to hate her._ >

Aaron gets him, always gets him, and laughs. He turns, taps Robert’s hip.

Laika’s more beautiful in person — dog? — and she trots out, right up to Robert like they’ve been friends for years. He bends down, strokes a hand over her head. He elbows Aaron’s shin, and waits for him to bend down too.

“What do you think?”

Aaron leans in, nods against Robert’s head.

< _Alright,_ > Robert signs. < _Looks like she’s coming home with us._ >

**Author's Note:**

> laika;
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
